1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a widget, and more particularly to, a method and apparatus for providing a synthesis widget combining a time widget and a widget having another concept.
2. Description of the Related Art
A widget is a Graphical User Interface (GUI) that provides a user who interacts with an operating system or an application with a unique method. Currently, users of computers or portable devices such as mobile devices may use various widgets to easily access useful information such as time and weather. Current widgets are also configured to provide users with a piece of information in accordance with platforms.
However, there is a need for a synthesis widget combining a time widget and a widget of another concept.